


The Two TeddyBears (Mori x Reader) (Honey x Reader)

by The_Switchable_Waffle



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Switchable_Waffle/pseuds/The_Switchable_Waffle
Summary: You have been a close friend of Haruhi's since you were little. Haruhi has come to learn about your problems in your life. You lived with your alcoholic and abusive foster parent due to your parents abandoning you when you were little. Now, you are going into highschool. You were fine for a bit till all the bullying and stuff happened because you were soo smart. Because of this you are now being transferred to Ouran Highschool.Now what happens when you meet the host club? Will you become friends with some or closer with others?Yes I know this is a bit cliche but whatever. Idc.-WafflesP.S. My editor and I are trying to keep the terms gender neutral as possibly so everyone can read! So expect a lot of they/them pronouns!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, The Ouran High School Host Club/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to keep the terms gender neutral as possibly so everyone can read! So expect a lot of they/them pronouns! Also you are Polyamorous in this!  
> Hello Everyone! My name is Waffle and I am your author for this story. I really hope you enjoy it, so good luck on your way down
> 
> Now here is some information for your character:  
> You are whatever gender you want. This is why we used gender neutral ish pronouns. Just change them to your hearts content. 
> 
> We made it where you had short hair. Specifically the kind that is shaved basically on the sides and the back but spikey on top. So yee. But change as you wish!
> 
> You were abandoned by your parents when you were little. You stayed in a foster home for awhile before being adopted by a decently wealthy man. Your foster father is an alcoholic and abusive person when at home but is seemed nice when out in the town. 
> 
> You have been bullied by classmates and some teachers before. Oh and also you are a genius. Because of the bullying and how smart you were, a teacher and your favortie councilor got together and got you a scholarship to Ouran. Also you can punch hard enough to knock someone unconscious and you know how to do random things in fighting but you are no expert. 
> 
> -Waffle

The guys pulled up in their fancy limousine, like always, and piled out of the car. Tamaki was doing his usual rant about how not to embarrass his daughter.

"Now make sure you don't mention anything embarrassing. Like how small her house is and how just becuase it says fancy doesn't mean it's good food.."

He ranted on and on while they walked up the stairs before quieting down when Haruhi's door came into view. They all shrugged and knocked on it before practically barging in.

You were sitting down on the couch and watching TV when you heard a loud knock. You were about to get up to answer it when a bunch of guys just barged into the house. You just froze, not really knowing what to do. You were kinda freaking out, considering a bunch of people just barged in. Taking a deep breath, You worked up the nerve to warn Haruhi.

"I..ummmm. HARUHI A BUNCH OF FUCKING FINE ASS GUYS JUST WALKED.. WAIT NO.. BARGED IN."

Everyone heard the loud groan of annoyance that was emitted from the kitchen. "It's fine. I know the rich bastards." Haruhi grumbled as she walked into the living room and glared at the guys. "What do you want? And why are you here?" She questioned the guys as she sat on the couch and handed you some medicine. "Ibuprofen..for your head. Should help." She explained. You nodded and took the pills.

The guys were just staring in between the two sitting on the couch. "Who is this young... young person? And Why is she..he.. here?" Tamaki asked curiously as most of the guys spread out and sat down in various places. Tamaki was still a little slow when it came to guessing someone's gender.

You looked over at the short blonde and the overprotective looking male and waved smiling as Haruhi explained who you were. The shorter one waved back and the other glanced at you "Well, First off, it's not she or he. It's they/them. Secondly their name is Y/N and Finally they are here because of -You give Haruhi a warning look-"...family issues." She trailed off lamely.

"Nice to meet you all!" You exclaimed happily as you waved at everyone else. Some of them waved back and the others just nodded. Haruhi sighed "Guess it's time to introduce you guys. Well the short blonde one is Honey, the one beside him is Mori, The overdramatic one is Tamaki, The twins Kaoru and Hikaru, and the last one is Kyoya."

"Anyways, why are you guys here? You never mentioned anything about coming over and I don't want you here so what do you want?"

"Well......"

**A/N: AND SCENE. For now at least lol. I hope you all are washing your hands and being good. If not, WASH YOUR HANDS YOU DAMNED CHILD. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**-Waffles out!**


	2. Chapter 2

The guys in general were slightly concerned when Haruhi had mentioned that Y/N had family issues but didn't say anything about it. "Well, we came here to make you go to go to the supermarket with us! It'll be fun Haruhi so let's go!" Tamaki yelled excitedly as he basically tried to tackled Haruhi into a hug. Haruhi sidestepped and he missed. "No I don't have time to do this." 

"If you don't take us I'll raise your debt by 30,000 ten Haruhi." Kyoya said from the corner he was standing in. He was just being his lonesome hermit self like always. Haruhi groaned and glanced over at you. "Do you wanna come with or no?" You shrugged. 

"I don't have anything better to do. Besides gotta do something for a while till this stupid concussion goes away and I might as well get to know you guys, considering we will be going to the same highschool this Monday." You explained as you leaned back against the couch. 

"How did you get a concussion, Y/N?" Honey questioned as he tilted his head confused. You shrugged and curled in on yourself as you glanced away. 

"No reason. Just..uhh..pissed someone off...probably because he threw me his work and told me to do it for him and I made him fail the paper…" You muttered that little rant towards the end mostly to yourself but Honey and Mori heard it. They both frowned and glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. They had agreed to protect their new friend. 

"Come on. Let's get going guys." Haruhi said as she grabbed her stuff. Everyone got up and started to walk out the door but you hanged back with Honey and Mori. 

"Soo, What's your favorite food?" You asked curiously because you were bored as you guys walked to the store. 

"I like cakes and strawberries and Takashi likes Natto!" Honey exclaimed then asked "What about you, Y/N?" 

"I personally love Ramen and ice cream..but not together that would be weird." You replied excitedly. You, Mori, and Honey continued to talk about your favorite things as you walked towards the store.

"Wanna go raid the candy isle?" You asked them almost immediately once you guys got there. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go!" Honey exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed onto your hand and started to drag you to the isle. You smiled a bit and looked back at Mori before hesitantly grabbing his hand and smiling. 

"Let's go!" You started to drag him along as well. Mori had a small smile on his face as he was being dragged along. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mori, Honey, and you all made it to the isle with all the candy. You and Honey started to look through all the candies excitedly. While you were looking, you came across a problem. You couldn't reach the top shelve. Frowning, you tried to jump up and reach it but you still couldn't reach. 

Mori was watching Honey and you from against the wall when he noticed your struggle. He calmly walked over and said in his quiet voice "Here. Let me help." After he said this, he picked you and placed you on his shoulders. You yelped in surprise not expecting to be picked up by him. You glanced around the area and smiled. You were tall now! 

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, You grabbed your candy before nodding at Mori to put you down. Mori gently put you down on the ground and you quickly gave him a hug. "Thank you, Mori." You mumbled before quickly letting go. 

Mori was frowning a bit while he hugged you back. When he picked you up, he noticed how light you were and was now noticing how skinny you looked. It wasn't the healthy kind of skinny. It was more like the I don't get enough food type of skinny. He glanced over at Honey who had just finished picking out his own candy and have him a look. Honey noticed it and frowned. He knew that it meant that he and Mori needed to talk alone about something..

Honey walked over to the both of you and smiled happily. "Hey, Y/N. Can you watch our stuff while me and Mori go to the bathroom?" He asked as he dumped all his candy into the basket. Before you could response, he grabbed Mori and dragged him off. Shrugging, you sat down on a nearby bench and waited for them to get back. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss perfect. Now what are you doing here all alone..?" 

Your blood turned cold when you heard this familiar voice. It made you sweat. You could already feel the vomit climbing up your throat. You hoped the other two would get back in time before things turned to shit. 

A/N: How are you guys? I hope you are doing great! If not, I do hope you get better! Anyways, I really hope you are liking the story!   
-Waffles out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I dont know if anyone has a trigger for cursing but at the end is some strong language.

You didn't say anything for a good minute as you swallowed your fear. Taking a deep breath you looked up and glared angrily at the guy.

"I have a name Asshole and it's none of your business why I am here. Now go bug someone else." 

The guy smirked a bit as he sat down on the bench with you. "Well… Aren't you a bit feisty today.." He muttered while draping his arm across your shoulder. You went stiff not knowing how to react to him. 

At first, It was a seemingly innocent gesture before he started to grip your shoulder tightly. You winced a bit as you tried to pull away from his grasp. "Since you've been a bitch to me I'm going to have to teach you how to be nice to your upperclassmen." 

Smirking, he dragged you up off the bench and shoved you in front of him. Cracking his knuckles, he threw a punch at you. Your eyes widened before closing tightly In fear as you froze, waiting for the inevitable. 

Like four minutes earlier:

Honey dragged Mori a couple of aisles over so they could talk. "Soo What did you wanna talk about Takashi?" Honey asked as he looked up at him curiously. He knew that it was important and probably had something to do with (Y/N) but didn't want to make an assumption quite yet. 

Mori sighed a bit before starting to briefly explain what he noticed. "Well first of they are extremely underweight. And it seems like they are used to getting injured with raises some red flags…" He trailed off because he usually dosen't speak this much.

Honey just nodded his normally happy expression gone. "Okay. I understand Takashi. Let's make sure we help her then!" He said before the both of them started to head back.

Back to present:

You felt a quick movement in front of you and opened your eyes a bit. You let out a soft sigh of relief. It was Mori and he had grabbed hold of the guys wrist, stopping the incoming punch.

"Well it seems like the Slut has friends…" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Says the man whore…" You mutter as you glare angrily at the male. "Ya know throwing punches at people isn't nice. Just because I hate your guts and called you an Asshole, which you are by the way, does not give you the right to try and hit me. Sheesh. No wonder you always need help with work. It's because you are just plain stupid and don't know how to communicate your feelings so it manifests into this anger which is really annoying." You let out a huff before calming down and crossing your arms. 

You blushed a bit when you looked up. The three males were just staring at you. Mori and Honey had looks of amusements on their face but John looked pissed. (A/N we are going to call this dude John now) "A-at least th-that's what I-I think.." You say looking down a bit embarrassed. 

"This is why NO ONE likes you. Your just a fucking know it all who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut." He growled angrily as he ripped his arm out of Mori's grip. "And maybe if you knew how to actually shut the fuck up, you would have some friends but little miss perfect doesn't know how to, so you are always alone… Now if you excuse me, I have some friends I have to meet up with.." John turned and quickly walked away.

Once he was gone, you physically relaxed and let out a sigh. You smiled gratefully at the other two "Thank you..Now anyways are you ready to go?" You asked trying to casually and quickly change the subject.

"Sure but who was that dude, (Y/N)?" Honey asked. His tone was more serious than usual which kinda surprised you. Sighing at your failed attempt at changing the subject, you glance between the two before deciding to explain.

"He is just a guy who goes to my highschool…, well I guess now it's my old highschool.. Anyway he only bugs me because he doesn't like how smart I am… It's nothing bad really.. He really only gets all physical like that because I antagonize him and it pisses him off a lot… so really there is nothing to worry about!" 

After your brief explanation, you grabbed your stuff and smiled at the two. You noticed their slightly worried looks and your smile dropped into a frown. "I'm fine...really. it's nothing I'm not use to, so no worrying. Okay?" You grin and grabbed their hands. "Now let's go!" You exclaim and dragged them to the front of the store!

A/N Thanks for reading and stuff. So yadayada uhh idk what else to say but whatevers.   
Waffles out!


	6. Chapter 6

You smiled slightly as you checked out and paid for your candy. You were proud of how you just handled that situation. Usually it didn't turn out in your favor but today it did so you were happy, besides it was the last time you were ever going to see that asshole..at least you hoped. 

Glancing around, you noticed Haruhi being harassed by the tall annoying blonde. You waited for Mori and Honey to get done before you guys headed over to them. 

"BUT HARUHI JUST BECAUSE IT SAYS SPECIAL DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOOD FISH!" Tamaki screamed worriedly as he snapped out of one of his many daydreams he had of Haruhi. Haruhi shoved the taller male off and glared at him. 

"I know that Senpai…" Haruhi growled angrily as she stalked out of the building. You giggled as you watched Tamaki pout before you and the others followed her out the door. You walked calmly between Mori and Honey as you zoned out. 

"Ohh. Starbucks lowkey sounds good right now." You muttered to the group.

"It does sound good." Haruhi replied with a small nod. The guys looked extremely confused. "What is this Starbucks you speak of?" Tamaki asked dumbfounded.

"It's a really good coffee shop that makes really good coffee and boom coffee!" You exclaim happily then add "They make all different types of coffee: cold coffee, normal coffee, frozen coffee, well kinda frozen.. Anyways it's just really good coffee and I like coffee sooo. Can we go?" (A/N If you don't like coffee. I'm sorry. Change this to your other preferred drink you like.) 

Mori and Honey smiled slightly at your enthusiasm. They could tell that you really liked coffee. They glanced at the others to see how they reacted to this coffee idea. Honey was about to say something before being interrupted by Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I would like to try this supposedly different type of commoners coffee so yes we can go." Tamaki exclaimed then pointed dramatically at Haruhi. "Now lead the way!"

Haruhi sighed and glared at the male before leading the group towards the coffee shop.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my beautiful smexy readers! How are ya guys? I hope you like this story so far if not why are you reading this then? Anyways onwards with the story!!! 

You hummed happily as Haruhi lead the group to the nearby Starbucks. You were lost in thought as you walked between Mori and Honey. It took a few minutes of silence before the Starbucks came into view. 

Your eyes lit up, snapping yourself out of your dazed state as you saw the coffee shop. If it wasn't for this blessed drink, you swear your life would be so much worse. Grabbing Mori's and Honey's hand, you dragged them excitedly to the store.

"We're here!" You exclaim excitedly as you looked happily at Mori and Honey. "Soo, what do you guys wanna try? I usually get (F/d).." You rambled, still slightly unaware that you had grabbed onto both of their hands again. They smiled as you rambled on about the good coffee and everyone got in line to order.

Once it was your turn, you ordered your favorite drink as always. You were about to pay but Mori placed a hand on your shoulder and shook his head. You blinked in suprise as you were pulled away from the counter. Before you could properly protest, the two of them ordered and paid for the drinks. 

You crossed your arms and grumbled. "You didn't have to do that." 

"But we did!" Honey yelled happily as he tackled you into a hug. You yelped in suprise and stumbled back into Mori. 

Mori wrapped his arms around you and hugged you up against his chest so you would not fall to the ground. Your arms had wrapped around Honey as well to stop him from falling so you were now holding him up.

Honey nuzzled into your neck while Mori unconsciously hugged you tighter. You were a blushing mess at this point, considering two very hot men were suddenly very close to you. Even though the situation was a tad bit embarrassing, you found yourself relaxing in their embrace. They seemed to calm you down, whether you liked it or not. 

After a couple of seconds, all of you snapped out of it when you guys realized that your names were being called along with the rest of your group. You reluctantly put Honey down and moved a couple of inches away from Mori after that. You grabbed your drink and took a sip of it. You sighed softly as the refreshment calmed you down.

You backed away and let the others get their drinks. Once everyone got their drinks, the whole group walked outside. The moment that Tamaki got outside he started to rant about how amazing the drink was.

"Ahh yes. This different type of commners coffee is amazing. I can feel the energy running through my veins. I feel more alive then ever. I must have more of this. It is delicious!!!" Tamaki yelled as he chugged most of his coffee then draped himself across Haruhi's shoulders. 

"Get off of me, Senpai." Haruhi said as she pushed the male away. Tamaki of course didn't listen and continued on with his annoying antics. This started an argument between the two of them.

You giggled as you watched the two of them argue. You could see them making an adorable couple. "I see the seven..maybe eight shots of espresso is getting to him... He is so going to collapse later due to a sudden loss of energy so watch out for that." You grinned happily and went back to drinking your coffee.

Like before you were walking in between Mori and Honey. Unlike last time, the distance between you guys was little. Basically if you moved to either side you would bump into the other. You didn't really like being close to people but you found them comforting like before. 

All of you walked in a comfortable silence and Haruhi's house slowly came into view. The sun itself was beginning to set. Since it was getting dark you and the guys had to go your separate ways.

You frowned at this as you looked at Honey and Mori. You set your drink down before hesitantly giving each of them a quick hug. 

"Bye. See you at school." You murmur softly before you and Haruhi disappeared into the house. There was a small smile on your lips. You knew that it was going to be fun getting to know them. You headed to your room and got ready for bed. You laid down with a small smile on your face as you turned in for the night, happy that it was a good day. Closing your eyes, you got some much needed sleep.

A/N: AND SCENE. I hope you guys liked reading this. I'm gonna try to make them longer now that I am feeling better about myself. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. I'll update soon.

-Waffles Out!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Afternoon to you guys. How has your day been? Hope it's been decent now onwards with this story! 

The alarmed on your phoned blared loudly signaling that it was time to get up. You groaned in response. You hated getting up early. Turning off your alarm, you rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

You took one look at the uniform and refused to where the ugly ass dress. Throwing the dress aside, you got dressed. You put on your (f/c) shirt, (f/c) pair of jeans, and made sure to grab your favorite hoodie. You finished getting ready before heading out of your room. You met up with Haruhi in the kitchen and sat down in the counter.

"Soo, you like the tall, blonde annoying male....Uhh what was his name again? Oh right Tamaki!" You teased as you watched her make breakfast. 

"Says the one whose fallen for the short blonde and least talkative male throughout the whole school." Haruhi shot back playfully before handing you some breakfast. 

You thanked her before taking a bite of the food and let out a soft sigh as you ate your breakfast.

~Timeskip brought to you by the hamster homes~

You groaned as you and Haruhi neared the school. You already knew that it was going to be a long day. You cringed at the site of the yellow dresses but didn't mention anything about it considering you were all ready getting weird looks. Shaking your head, you resisted the urge to laugh while Haruhi lead you to the office. 

You talked to the receptionist person who was working their and grabbed your schedule. Leaving the office, you looked down carefully at your schedule. You, as always, weren't really paying attention so didn't hear the loud yell of your name before almost being tackled by the shorter male. 

"Hi, Y/N! How was your morning?" Honey asked happily as you steady yourself so you wouldn't fall. 

"It's been fine, Honey. How has yours?" You asked before you noticed Mori coming out of nowhere and standing beside you. "Oh. Hi, Mori!" 

He nodded and slightly smiled at you, before Honey stole your attention again. 

"Do you need help finding your classes or anything?" Honey asked as he casually took your schedule and looked at it. 

"Hey! Your locker is near ours and you have all the same classes as me and Takashi!" Honey exclaimed happily. (*cough* *cough* Totally not Kyoyas and Tamaki's doing *cough* *cough*) 

You smiled a bit before noticing some of the glares you were getting from the other girls. Trying to ignore their hateful glares, you move a bit closer to Mori and shifted uncomfortably. Mori frowned a bit before motioning you to follow. 

"We can show you to your locker and classes." He said softly. Honey nodded excitedly in agreement and grabbed your hand before starting to drag you to your destination. You let out a soft sigh as the glaring was gone and you relaxed a bit. 

The two of them lead you to your locker so you could do whatever you needed. You shoved the books you didn't need into the locker before declaring yourself done. You turned around and smiled at the two of them.

"Alright. Let's go." You say, ready to get the day started and over with. The three of you walked to your first class and sat down. You were in the middle while Mori was to your right and Honey to your left. You pulled out your earbuds and got ready to ignore the whole class period due to them usually being boring. 

The teacher walked in and introduced himself, you know, the usual. Before you could go full on ignoring the teacher, he looked right at you as he spoke. 

"We have a new student. They are from the public highschool down the road. Please be kind and show them respect. Now go ahead and introduce yourself (Y/N)."

"I..uh.. My names (Y/N) (L/N) as you might have heard from Mr.teacher guy up there if you didn't well guess that sucks for you.. I'll help you hide a body but that's about all I'm good at so yeah..." You awkwardly trail off as your eyes were purposely avoiding the class that was staring at you. "Also if you ever wanna talk anime. I guess that is something I am also good at doing." 

You grinned a bit as you glanced up at the class. "Now Mr. Teacher man back to you."

The teacher was obviously caught off guard. He was not used to being talked to so casually like this. He was slightly annoyed at your actions but ignored them and went to teaching the class. 

You let out a sigh of relief. Your hands were clenched tightly into fists and slightly shaking from your anxiety that came from that lovely speech. Unknowingly to you, the whole class, especially Mori and Honey, were amused by your actions. 

You laid your head down on your desk and sighed. The day was already starting out great. Only six more hours to go.

Author Note: Yo What's up my little readers? 

-Peace Out,   
Waffle


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How ya guys doing? Hope it's been well! The story for this will take place after all the hours of school are over. Okay on onwards!

Y/N POV:

You let out a sigh of relief as you exited the classroom. The day was finally over. After seven torturous hours, it was now time for anime and sleep.

Walking to your locker, you notice that Mori and Honey had seemed to disappear. Shrugging it off, you opened your locker and grabbed the homework you needed. You felt your pocket buzz and pulled out your phone. There was a text from Haruhi.

"(Y/N), Go to music room three. It's where the stupid blonde, along with the others, kidnaps me everyday."

You read the message before slipping your earbuds in and turning on your favorite anime. Slinging your backpack over your shoulder, you started to head to the music room. You were kinda curious at how the host club worked. 

You weren't paying attention as you walked. You were solely focused on your anime, like always, but as you were walking you accidentally ran into someone. This startled you out of your anime watching. 

"Oops. Sorry.." You say as you looked down at the smaller girl you knocked down. "Are you okay?" You asked as you offered a hand for her. 

The girl nodded and grabbed your outstretched hand. Helping her up, you smiled a bit and looked at her. She was wearing one of those ugly yellow dresses like the others. 

"Again. Im Sorry for running into you, Love. Anyways, What are you doing?" You asked, not realizing you casually used a nickname. See you had this habit of calling people by a random nickname if you didn't know their name. 

"It's fine. And I am heading to the Host club. What about you?" Asked the random girl.

"Same here. Would you like to walk with me?" You asked slightly smiling at her and offering your arm. There was a a look of suprise on the girls face from the sweet gesture but she quickly nodded in agreement. She took your arm and blushed a bit as you guys walked to the nearby room. 

You didn't really notice her blush or anything as you guys walked. You shrugged a bit as you noticed a sign that read as music room three above a door. Shrugging, you opened the door and was met by a wave of flowers. 

You blinked a bit confused before a small chorus of welcome was heard from the group of males standing in front of the door. You recognized all of them while singling out Mori, Honey, and Haruhi. 

You shook your head with a small smile on your face. It could have been a weirder welcome in your personal opinion. The girl seemed to have detached herself from your arm and scurried over to her group of friends. They seemed to be fangirling over something. 

Shrugging again, you waved awkwardly at them. "Hi..welp..I'm gonna go sit in that corner and watch anime and do stupid homework. Nice seeing you guys again." You said smiling while heading to the said corner. 

You were basically tackled before you could walk any farther. As always it was Honey. You smiled a bit as he started to tug on your sleeve and basically drag you over towards the couch him and Mori were sitting at. 

"Do you want any cake, (Y/N)? We have lots of cake especially strawberry cake. Strawberry cake is really good." Honey rambled as he basically pushed you down on the couch between him and Mori.

"Okay..okay..I'll take some cake. Just stop rambling about it." You say smiling as you sat your bag down. You looked up and smiled at Mori. He smiled back softly and seemed to unconsciously move closer to you. 

Your oblivious ass didn't notice at all. You watched as Honey got you some cake and then basically shoved it into your hands. You smiled a bit and took a bite of the cake. It was sweet but not too sweet and the strawberries added to the flavour. 

"Thanks. It's really good!" You said happily as you ate more of the cake. 

"Yeah! I love cake! And so does Usa-Chan!" Honey exclaimed happily as he ate some of his own cake and sat down on the other side of you. He motioned to the stuffed rabbit that was sitting on the table that had it's own piece of cake. 

You smiled a bit. You had your own personal stuffed animal collection yourself, not like you would actual admit that or anything. Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you glanced up at Mori and held out your fork. 

"Do you wanna bite?" You asked curiously as you smiled up at him. His eyes seemed to widen a bit in suprise before softening at how adorable you looked. He took a bite of the cake and looked away with a small blush on his face. 

You grinned happily before finishing your cake. You sat the plate down and yawned a bit. You then groaned softly at the amount of homework you had. You just decided to do it now instead of later. Pulling out your homework, you glared at them as you slowly started working on the first few problems.

It seemed like hours had gone by but it had actually been about ten minutes since you started. In that ten minutes, you had decided to get comfy. This consisted of you unconsciously snuggling into Mori's side. Mori had wrapped his arm around you in a protective type manner while Honey was curled up on your stomach. 

You were slowly drifting off to sleep yourself. You felt safe and warm in the presence of both Honey and Mori. They both made you feel happy and this comforted you. 

Rubbing your eyes, you sighed and shoved the book onto the floor. You decided to give in to your desire to sleep. Yawning, you snuggled deeper into Mori's side and closed your eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

(A/N): And scene. Okay well idk about that ending but oh well... Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Anyways, Waffles out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back my Lovelies! I hope you've had a good day so far. If not, I hope it gets better! Anyways, Onwards with the story. P.s The beginning might be a tad bit awkward so I'm sorry but whatever

Basically Yours but not at the same time POV:

Mori looked down at you when he felt you snuggle closer to him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around you. Honey noticed this and wanted in on the cuddling so of course he went and curled up against you. He nuzzled into your stomach and held your shirt tightly in his hands. Due to all this, You felt comfy enough to fall asleep. 

While you were sleeping, You unconsciously wrapped your arms around Honey and held him close to you. You also basically buried your face into Mori's stomach. Unknowingly to you, both of the males were blushing at this point in time.

Meanwhile, the girls in the corner of the room were, of course, fangirling at the sight. They all found it adorable and before long were hatching up a plan to get the three of you together.

After a while, you yawned and shifted a bit in your sleep. You blinked a bit as you heard talking and some arguing. This caused you to wake up more. Groaning, you snuggled deeper into Mori's stomach. You did not want to get up. Deciding to lay down for five more minutes, you tuned into the conversation that was going on. 

"HARUHI. MOMMA ISN'T LISTENING TO MY IDEAS." Tamaki screamed as he basically shook Haruhi like a ragdoll

"Well they are pretty stupid..." Haruhi replied bluntly. She seemed used to the older males overdramatic reaction 

A cloud of gloom enveloped Tamaki and he went and crouched in the corner. Tearing up paper, he glared at the rest of the group as he muttered angrily to himself..

"Anyways..does anyone have an ideas on what our next big event should be?" Kyoya asked as he crossed out some things on a clipboard then glanced up at the group. 

"Picnic?"

"Done that."

"How about a masquerade dance?"

"Also done that."

Ideas kept being said but were either shot down or just turned down by their stupidity. The girls that were still there tried to help with the ideas as well but nobody really came up with anything.

As you were lying there, you tried to think of some ideas as well. You hummed a bit before an idea hit you. 

"What if we did like a baking thingy? It's just something simple instead of over the top. Like you all make your favorite food or something..I dont know. Or maybe just all make cookies..Sheesh just stop going so over the top with everything." You mumbled as you yawned and glanced over at the remaining girls. 

"Are you okay with that, you adorable beans?" You asked. The girls seemed to blush but they nodded their heads. 

"See the Ladies like it so just do it." You mumbled as you sat up a bit and tried to shake the sleepiness off. 

"Would you be there to, (Y/N)?" Asked one of the girls a bit nervously but there seemed to be a glint of hope in her eyes. 

You looked up a bit suprized at the question. They were some of the same girls who were glaring at you earlier today but something had seemed to change in the past couple hours. You shrugged not really caring. 

"I dont know. I mean I guess I can come if you want." You replied as you leaned against Mori, still kinda tired. Before long the girls were huddled in the corner talking about something so no one could hear. You shrugged before turning your attention back to the guys.

Half of them were staring in shock because of how quick it took for the girls to warm up to you. Kyoya seemed to have an unknown glint in his eyes. You looked at them confused.

"What?" 

"Still smooth with the Ladies I see.." Haruhi mumbled loud enough for only them to hear. 

You scoffed and crossed your arms. "When you have one extremely gay ass man as a friend you kinda can't get rid of a habit. " You grumbled but had a small smile on your face as you remembered one of your best friends from the other highschool.

The guys were even more confused but shrugged it off. Kyoya was still looking at you weird but you didn't notice it. It seemed like he had formed a small idea in his head and looked like he was going to go through with it one way or another. Before you could say anything else, Haruhi interrupted you. 

"Dad just texted me. We got to go home and according to him. Eat dinner and do homework before it gets dark so we can all watch a movie together so get up and grab your things." Haruhi muttered out loud for everyone to hear then a soft groan left her mouth before continuing on with the text "This can include all your friends from the Host club too, my beautiful daughter." 

This made Tamaki's eyes brighten in joy as he basically tackled Haruhi into a hug. "DADDY GETS TO GO AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH HIS LITTLE GIRL OUTSIDE OF THE HOST CLUB. YAY! NOW EVERYONE GET YOUR STUFF AND LET'S GO!"

"HEY PUT ME DOWN SENPAI!" Haruhi exclaimed as she was dragged out the door by Tamaki, quickly followed by most of the guys. 

You stifled a giggle as you watched all of this unfold. You were still leaning against Mori with a small smile before you were promptly picked up. You yelped a bit in suprise as you clung tightly onto his shirt. You relaxed after a few minutes once you realized who was holding you. 

You looked up at Mori questioningly as to why he would pick you up when he knew you could perfectly walk on your own. Before you could say anything, Honey was on his shoulder staring down at you. He booped you on the nose as he had your bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Onwards Mori! We gotta catch up with Haruhi and the others!" Honey exclaimed happily as Mori started to follow the others at a leisurely pace. 

You sighed as you had a small blush on your face. The two of them were just too adorable. You buried your face into Mori's chest with a small sigh. You would let him carry you just this once. 

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I feel like it was kinda awkward but whatevers. The next update should be pretty soon so no worries on that part. Hope I see you guys there!

-Waffles out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What's up my beautiful beans!? I hope you guys are doing great! Also remember to wash your hands. Dont want ya getting sick on me. Anyways I wish you all well. Now onwards!

Y/N POV:

You had a small blush on your face as you glanced out of the window of the car. Mori had carried you from the club to the car so, of course, you were a bit embarrassed. While you were calmly lost in your own thoughts, Honey tiredly crawled into your lap.

Honey yawned and curled up in your lap. He was tired because he didn't really have his nap today. You smiled a bit and got comfy as well. You went back to snuggling up against Mori. Mori smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around you again. You sighed softly and started to close your eyes. You weren't really tired. You just wanted to relax. Besides it was comfy leaning up against Mori.

There were small amount bickering here or there but in all the ride with the whole group was rather surprisingly peaceful. Haruhi's house came into view and then the car came to a stop. The whole lot of you piled out of the car. There were some staring from the neighbors but you were honestly use to that. 

Smiling a bit, you grabbed onto Honey and Mori and started to lead them inside. You guys might have not known each other long but you were already fricken in love with the two. 

You walked inside and were promptly tackled by Haruhi's dad. "If it isnt my second favortie daughter, How has life been? It's been awhile since I saw you last. Are the boys treating you right?" When he asked that last question, he sent a deadly glare at Tamaki. Tamaki paled and backed away into a corner to fret on a way to apologize to Ryoji; even though he had no idea what he did wrong.

"I'm Fine. I'm fine, honestly. And they've been treating me good. Dont worry, Dad." You said smiling. You considered him your father figure. It may have been awkward at first but after awhile the term Dad just came to you. After all, he was an amazing person and one thousand times the father yours would ever be. 

You smiled a bit as he quickly went off to his other daughter, who for a moment thought she was safe. There was a loud yelp in suprise as Haruhi was tackled. Some bickering was happening between Tamaki and Ryoji but all in all everything was peaceful.

"It'll be about an hour before dinner is actually complete so go have fun kids." Ryoji called out happily before disappearing into the kitchen.

The twins formed a smirk on their faces. "Soo, who wants to go play a commoners game?" They asked in unison before basically grabbing onto Haruhi and running away. It was their plan to get everyone to follow and of course it worked. 

Tamaki quickly ran after while screaming about how the twins should not do this to his daughter. This prompted Kyoya to sigh as he followed and you to follow out of curiosity, making the other two follow as well. Just a small chain of following. All part of the twins plan.

You curiously followed them into Haruhi's room. You sat down off to the side then Mori and Honey sat on either side of you. 

"Okay now that everyone is here. We have a couple of games to decide on." They stated to the almost circle of people. "We have the pocky game, truth or dare, strip poker, or seven minutes in heaven." They continued like it was the only options that they could ever play.

"Why cant we play a card game? Or I dont know twenty questions?" You asked slightly annoyed at their suggestions before the twins sent you a death glare. 

The rest of the group was use to this kind of behavior so it didn't bug them that much. They all had a smiliar look of the game sounded boring or that they were not going to play. The twins noticed this and did the cliche anime sweatdrop.

"Okay fine...is everyone cool with twenty questions?" The twins said with a groan, saddened that their plans weren't going to work.

Everyone either agreed or just shrugged (Kyoya), knowing that they would all have to play since the 'King' seemed most excited about it.

"Ahh yes! A lovely game to play! I can learn more about my daughter and I guess some of you guys.." Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Well, before we again let's set some ground rules. I say we cant ask the same person in a row and we only have five skips on a question." Kyoya suggested as he glanced up from the paper he was writing on. Knowing him, he was about to record all the information given for uses of blackmail later. 

"Is everyone in agreement with these rules?" Kyoya asked as he glanced around at everyone.

The twins smirked a bit because there was no rule stating that they could not ask some.. interesting questions so they readily agreed which caused some suspicion but everyone slowly nodded or gave a brief reply to the question.

"Okay then. We will go first." The twins said quickly with a small smirk on their face. They glanced around the room as they picked their victim for their lovely question.

"Alright we are gonna pick...."

A/N: AND SCENE! WHATS UP MY LOVELIES? 

-Waffles Out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my beautiful waffle toppings. How are you doing today? I hope it's been good and I honestly hope you have been washing your hands. If not you better go wash them. Now anyways onwards with the story.

Y/N POV:

You watched curiously as the twins glanced around the room. They had a mischievous look on their face as they looked around. Their eyes finally landed on you. You shrug nonchalantly but were kinda nervous. You have no idea what they were going to ask you and it was the twins so you were worried. The twins turned away from the group and started whispering to each other. 

"What if we... no no no... ohh that's a good idea... potatoes?......"

Only random words of the conversation were ever heard. Both voices overlapping each other every couple of seconds. Most of them rather confusing. What would potatoes have to do with anything? You were snapped out of your thoughts by the twins clearing their throats. They turned back to the group with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Y/N, if you had to date someone in this room who would it be?" 

Before you could stop yourself a small snort of laughter escaped you and Haruhi at the same time. Haruhi and You look at each other before small snickers of laughter escaped both of you. You covered your mouth in an attempt to stifle the sounds of laughter. 

"Hikaru, Kaoru, You asked the wrong person that question.."   
Haruhi pointed out as she wiped away tears of laughter. Unconsciously, she had leaned up against Tamaki to support herself as she laughed. Tamaki had grown bright red and had no idea what to do so he just awkwardly let her while, of course, fangirling on the inside. Haruhis was just so close to him and it was a once in a life time opportunity. 

Now realizing this, Haruhi had pulled away in slight disgust, though if one looked hard enough you could see a small smile on her face after. As all this happened, the rest of the host club were staring blankly at the two of you. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you smiled a bit at the group of very confused males.

"I'm polyamorous.."  
You explained softly, not knowing how the club would react. After saying this, you heard Kyoya start writing things down in his notebook he always carried around. You blinked a bit, not knowing how to react or know what he was even writing. Unknowingly to you, their was mentions of forbidden love triangles and things like that in that notebook.

Again, there was no reaction from the rest of the host club. Did they live under a rock? I mean they were rich but you didn't know it was this bad. You sighed softly as you had to explained more. Not that you minded, but it was kind of a hassle to do it all that time.  
"It means I can date multiple as long as everyone in the relationship is aware and okay with it."

"Isn't that just cheating but with extra steps?"   
The twins asked in utter confusion. They were the ones who lived under the rock the most so it was understandable.

"You don't understand how much I get that... but no it's not. It's an open relationship. It can be a bit complicated if you don't particularly understand the meanings of an open relationship but you should be able to get the gist of it if you aren't judgemental. So basically to put it in simpler terms, me and my partners have the ability to accept and love multiple people at the same time as long as we are all aware of it happening its totally okay with us."  
You unintentionally insulted the rest of the host club by dumbing it down for them. You made it seem like they were extremely slow at learning new things. Though it was kinda true. You watched as some glint of understanding passed through everyone in the room and they just nodded.

Unknown to anyone, some thoughts were running through both Mori and Honey's head. They seemed to have come to the conclusion that they would have to talk later with one another. It was quite obvious between them that the other liked you. Though it's not like they would admit that to you, just yet.

"And to answer your question. I have no idea. I'm kinda oblivious to my own feelings at times so I don't know who I would date.. and besides it's no one else's business who I can and can't date."  
You huffed out a bit as you crosses your arms. A small smirk was on your face. You had just technically gotten out of the question. The twins had pouts of annoyance on their face but wasn't going to say anything due to the small glare coming from Honey. 

"I think we should impose a new rule that we can't ask the same questions. It would be no fun if the questions are repeated if I do say so myself."   
Kyoya piped up with a small knowing smirk on his face. It was the look that no one who was sane would argue with. It was Kyoya for gods sake.

Everyone let out a small shiver at this look. They knew not to disagree with it or they would probably pay for it later. Tamaki cleared his throat as he nodded a small smile now plastered on his face.   
"Of course mommy dear! What an excellent idea!"

Kyoya just raised an eyebrow at the nickname but general ignored it while everyone else just sweat dropped at the nickname. You were honestly surprised by how Kyoya hadn't murdered Tamaki yet. Maybe they were better friends than you originally thought. Kyoya looked at you before continuing on with his comments.

"If I do remember correctly it is your turn now, isn't it?"

Your eyes widened a bit before nodding a bit. You had forgotten it was your turn. The conversation had distracted you for a brief moment. You closed your eyes in thought for a brief moment. Trying to think of a question was hard when put on the spot. You glanced around before your eyes landed on Mori. A small smile crossed you face as you looked at him.

"What's your favorite color?"   
You asked, as your eyes glinted with curiosity. It was honestly all you could come up with at the moment. Besides this could be important information for later. You waited patiently for Mori to respond as he seemed to be thinking for a brief moment. 

"My favorite color is..." 

A/N: AND SCENE, lol. Anyways how have you all been? I hope you've been good and enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for my random updates. Things have been rathe hectic with me lately. I also hope you've all been safe during these rough times. I know it can be scary with everything going on but I hope you all are being safe. I don't need my Waffle toppings being hurt! Anyways, I hope you all have a good rest of the day.

-Waffles Out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You watch a movie and eat.

**A/N: Hello my little waffle toppings! How are you all doing? If you aren't doing good, I hope your day gets better! If not, eat some ice cream or something**

Y/N POV:

"My favorite color is probably a deep blue color." Mori replied back in his usual low voice as he looked at you with a small smirk like smile on his face. He found the question rather adorable. You could have asked him anything but you asked that.

"That's a pretty color." You stated this happily, content with this answer. You would have to keep that in mind for later. You don't know why, but it was a good thing to remember about him.

Mori's smiled dropped to his normal expressionless face as his eyes glanced around the room. He had to ask someone a question. It couldn't be about color or who someone would date, not like he would ask anyone that.

After a few brief minutes, his eyes landed on Tamaki. He blinked slowly. "Why do you refer to yourself as "daddy" when you talk to Haruhi at times?" Mori asked calmly.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped at the question. You honestly had only heard it mentioned in a few conversations with Haruhi, but you thought it was a joke or something of the sorts. You honestly weren't expecting it.

It's been a few moments of dead silence. Tamaki seemed to be considering his words carefully while Haruhi eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched him. You quickly covered your mouth as you stifled small laughs that threaten to escaped you. This situation was halarious. One wrong word would set Haruhi off and that would be a sight to see.

You sat there expectingly as you waited for an answer. The longer it took the more you wanted to laugh. Your buried your face into the side of Mori's arm as small muffled laughter escaped you. A small unconscious smirk crossed up on Mori's face as he glanced down at you.

"Well, Haruhi is my child and I'm her father so... IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS ON WHY I REFER TO MYSELF AS DADDY. PRESCIOUS HARUHI IS MY DAUGHTER! IM HER FATHER-" Tamaki was cut off as the door slowly creaked opened.

From the darkness beyond, a red glowing eye could be seen in the darkness before the door slammed opened. "HARUHI IS MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU GET THAT!? I RAISED HER. MINE-"

The room was a complete chaos as Tamaki begged for forgiveness while Ryoji basically ran him into the ground. After a few minutes of this chaos, the room seemed to calm and went back to normal.

"Well dinner is ready children! Go dig in!"

Everyone seemed to shrug off this strange but common encounter and stood up. You reluctantly removed your self from Mori's arm as you got and stretched a bit. A small yawn escaped you. Your inconsistent sleep schedule did that to you. Making you tired randomly which kinda pissed you off at times. But you think that sleeping was something you liked to do.

You waited patiently for Mori and Honey to get up then walked out of the room with them. You all gather down in the kitchen and the sweet scent of yummy food hit your nose. One by one everyone gathered the food they wanted. Well, some were more hesitant than others as they did this. (*cOuGh* Tamaki *cOuGh*).

After you were finished gathering your food, you walked into the living room. Everyone had seemed to gather there, the game from earlier forgotten. You sat in front of the couch on the floor. You got comfy then picked up your fork. Like always, Mori and Honey went and sat on either side of you. The host club seemed a bit hesitant to eat what they refered to as commoners food. You smiled a bit. It was rather cute how suspicious they were of everything. Though you did decide to give them a little encouragement by taking a huge bite of food.

"It's good. Now eat it you picky bastards." You grumbled out before going back to muching on your food. You watched as most of the club hesitantly took a bite of food. They seemed to think on it for a moment before shrugging. It wasn't the best they have had before, but it was good for commoners food. It wasn't long before people had finished eating, taken care of their plates; and were sitting back in the floor in Haruhi's room.

"Should we watch a movie?" Haruhi suggested to the group as a random assortment of pillows and blankets appeared around people.

"I'm down for it! Ooh, we could all huddle together in the floor." You called out excitedly, before getting comfy with a few pillows and blankets. The others started to do the same around you.

As you looked around the room, Tamaki was by Haruhi, Kyoya was by Tamaki, Near them were the twins, and Honey and Mori were on either side of you. It was almost normal now that you noticed. The two guys you just met and you were already comfortable with them to stay so close to you. It was honestly a bit out of character for you. You found it a bit hard to make friends but with these guys it was easy. You were lost in though and weren't particularly paying attention to the movie that was picked. All you remember was the word scary bringing brought up and that being the deciding factor.

You watched the screen before your favorite scary movie came on. A small smile crossed your face. You focused on the screen in front of you and the room itself seemed to calm as the normal loudmouths shut up and started to watch the movie. A small content sigh left you as you snuggled into the blanket and pillow you had stole earlier. You were rather tired yourself so it didn't take long before your eyes started to grow heavy.

The area around you was warm and you felt safe. The struggle to keep your eyes open only grew. Sighing in defeat, you closed your eyes. It would only be a few minutes of rest. That's what you decided. Snuggling up to the warmth near you, you finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated so sorry for the shorter chapter but I think I'm back! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Anyways I hope you have an amazing day!**

**-Waffles Out!**


End file.
